Mistletoe
by ghostgothgeek
Summary: Sam tries to make Danny like Christmas. Christmas fluff for the Christmas Truce of 2018. (rated T for language and underage drinking)


This is my Christmas Truce gift for an incredible artist!

* * *

It was a crisp, cold December afternoon in Amity Park. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home from lunch at the Nasty Burger. Now that school was out for the holidays, their schedules became much more flexible. They could actually _hang out_ during the day and fight the straggling ghosts without worrying about strictly following Mr. Lancer's attendance policy or trying to cram for exams that ghost fighting took study time away from.

It was almost Christmas, but there oddly wasn't any snow on the ground in the Midwest town yet. Tucker made the mistake of bringing that fact up, which started Sam on a long tirade about global warming. Danny tuned most of it out. In fact, he tried to tune most of the holidays out. He pretended not to notice the festive decorations, the cheery music, and peppy holiday wishes everyone granted to each other. On a particularly bad day, he almost ectoblasted a group of carolers. They didn't do anything wrong, per se. Oh no, Danny Fenton just did not enjoy the holidays.

After his little tantrum freshman year, his parents tried to keep The Great Santa Debate to a minimum, at least around Danny. However, Danny was a junior now, which meant Jazz was off at Brown most of the time and couldn't mediate her parents the way she used to. His parents' antics ensued, though they tried to do their best at making amends with their family by hosting what was this year's Second Annual Fenton Family Christmas Eve Party.

" _Pleaseeee_ tell me your parents will let you come over for my family's Christmas Eve party. My parents will say they'll put their bickering on hold for a few hours only to try and round up their friends to take sides in The Great Santa Debate. Jazz will be home for winter break, but she at least has the excuse to study and get ahead on her work, so she can ignore them. I need you guys there to keep me sane. I hate the holidays." Danny groaned and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hey man! You know I'm there! As long as I'm home before curfew. My parents actually _want_ me to come back closer to curfew, no earlier, no later. They want to 'spend time catching up'. Eww." Tucker shivered, though it wasn't because of the cold air.

"Now that Hanukkah is over, it's pretty much back to the normal boring antics at the Manson house. I'll be there. And Danny, there's really nothing to hate about the holidays. The holidays are great! Most people usually are more generous, once they get past all their corporate greed. There's no school, the ghosts still have the Christmas Truce, and lots of places are shut down. It's actually quite peaceful." Sam smiled to herself.

"No, I still hate it. How is it that you of all people are happiest this time of year and I'm not? Did we switch personalities or something?"

Sam scoffed, "Just because I'm a goth doesn't mean I have to be angry and broody _all_ the time."

"Sam, you're still the cheeriest goth we know." Tucker pointed out.

"I'm the only goth you two know. Seriously, Danny. Take advantage of the Truce. Enjoy this time of year. Take some time off. You certainly earned it."

"It doesn't matter. It's conditioned in my brain to not enjoy it no matter how hard I try. Look, three months of Jazz away at college and I'm talking like her already. Soon I'll be filling in for her as my own therapist."

"Bah, Humbug!" Tucker shouted and laughed.

Sam shot Tucker an unamused look. "I can help you enjoy Christmas, Danny. I mean...Tucker and I can. Right, Tuck?"

"Right! First thing you gotta do is find some mistletoe and dangle it from a hat," his two friends rolled their eyes, "Don't get it confused with holly though, because then it'll just look stupid and you'll get laughed at…"'

* * *

"Wow, Sam. You look...really nice." Danny rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he greeted his friend at the door. It's not that he never told her she looked nice before, she was just more formal than he had been expecting.

Sam was wearing a velvet black long sleeved dress with a white collar, black stockings, and her usual boots. Her hair was all the way down and slightly wavy in places. She was carrying a large shopping bag, probably filled with presents.

"My mother said I had to look nice for your parents' party. She wanted to put me in this red sparkly thing. She let me wear this instead," Sam said with a satisfying smirk. "I don't think she realizes it's from one of my old Wednesday Addams costumes."

Danny chuckled as he escorted her inside. "I'm glad you're here. Tucker is driving me crazy."

"More so than usual?" Sam raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh.

"We'll get to that…" Danny promised, weaving in between the groups of adults happily chatting away, dodging his parents in the process. Sam looked around the Fenton house. It was eloquently decorated - stockings with each family member's initials hung across the fireplace mantle, Christmas music was playing from an old turntable, though it could barely be heard over the loud conversations. Jazz was in the corner chair reading a book, using the Christmas tree as her light source.

"That's a beautiful tree," Sam gawked at it as they passed it on their way upstairs to find Tucker.

"Thanks, I guess. Jazz was in charge this year. I just don't see the point. I mean, who even thought of Christmas trees? What misguided sap looked at a tree and thought 'I'm going to bring it inside and decorate it with glass balls'? It's pointless!"

"It stems off the Pagan tradition of bringing in decorated branches to celebrate the winter solstice, although it was the Germans who-" she paused at his scowl, "but that's not really the point you're trying to make. Actually, I kind of agree with you about Christmas trees. They're beautiful, but why chop down a big beautiful _living_ tree just to set it up in your house, under water it for a month, then toss it out on the curb the day after Christmas?"

Danny smiled triumphantly, "there's my grumpy goth!"

Sam rolled her eyes, though softly smiling, and followed him into his room, where Tucker was sitting at Danny's computer chair playing some game that involved shooting snowmen with candy canes. He was playing exceptionally terrible, even for Tucker, missing nearly all the snowmen. "Fuck!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Danny. Danny laughed, "I think my dad accidentally gave Tuck his adult eggnog and kept the non-alcoholic version for himself. I'm hiding him up here so no one notices. Hopefully he'll be fine by the time he has to go home."

She nodded and took a seat on Danny's bed, while he crawled under it to fish gifts out.

"Finally! Present time!" Tucker paused his game at the sound of his friends' voices and clapped his hands together, swiveling around to face his friends.

"Tucker, you didn't even bring anything!" Sam objected, noticing he was empty handed.

"I forgot your gifts at home!"

"He didn't forget. He's broke." Danny chimed in, coming out from under the bed with the gifts he had been "hiding" there.

"Nuh-uh! I got you guys something!" Tuckers words slurred a little.

"That must have been _some_ eggnog," Sam offered.

"That, or Tucker is probably just a lightweight." Danny laughed. Sam chuckled as well, ignoring Tucker's protest that he was, indeed, not a lightweight due to his strict all-meat diet. He shut up when Sam handed him a small cleanly wrapped box, and kept a bigger blue-wrapped box on her lap. Danny handed Tucker a box similar to the one Sam gave him, though it was clear he wrapped this one. He handed Sam a poorly wrapped log of a gift. It was cylindrical shaped, which granted is a tricky shape to wrap, but it looked like about halfway through the wrapping process he gave up and just wrapped the entire roll of tape around the gift to keep the paper on. "Merry Christmas, or whatever."

Sam laughed, "Danny, what is this? It looks like it's been though the Ghost Zone and back a few times."

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "It did. Only once though! Klemper caught me off guard when I had it on me and I had to put him back in the ghost zone, no big."

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes for about the one-hundredth time that night, carefully examining the disastrously wrapped gift after exchanging with Danny the box from her lap. Tucker, of course, had already unwrapped his presents. "Wow! I love you guys, you're the best, thank you! I love you so much, you're the best." He slurred and pulled his two best friends into a hug neither was prepared for, their faces smushed against Tucker's chest.

Sam and Danny had decided (well rather, Sam let Danny join in on her idea) to give Tucker the newest portable gaming system, complete with a few new games and upgrades. Between Sam's bank account and Danny's connections as Phantom, they were able to get their hands on some yet-to-be-released gaming software.

Sam pushed herself away from Tucker, breaking the embrace. She smiled when Danny's face lit up upon opening her gift to him: a vintage NASA hoodie. "Sam, this is awesome!" He immediately pulled it on. "How did you get this? They don't make these anymore!"

Sam smiled, "I have a few goth friends who are into vintage clothing stores. Do you like it?" She glanced at Tucker, who was sitting criss-crossed on the floor and already trying to set up his new device.

"I love it! It's amazing! Though, I don't really get all that cold anymore since I figured out my ice powers." He snuggled into the sweatshirt regardless.

"Well _you_ may not be cold anymore, but I'm certainly still not used to your ghost core dropping the temperature of the room. When you wear warmer clothes, it helps me not become a human popsicle. I dunno, I just thought it would keep you motivated towards your career goals and whatnot despite all the ghost hunting getting in the way. And I didn't want to get you the same thing I got Tucker, especially because you already knew what I was giving to Tucker, but-"

"Hey, Sam. _Chill out_." He grinned cheesily at his pun, which she punched him in the shoulder for. "This is great, I'm going to wear it all the time. Open yours, it may help my ice core too." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad you like it. You should have seen how happy you were when you opened it." She smiled. "Operation Make Danny's Christmas Less Sucky is being executed as planned."

It took a little muscle to break past Danny's heavy taping job. Sam's jaw dropped slightly when she saw what was inside his disaster wrapping job.

In Sam's hands laid a purple, black, and gray scarf. A _homemade_ scarf. She could tell because it certainly didn't look perfect or store bought. There were a few pulls in it, but she immediately loved it. "You made this." She stated incredulously, looking up at him.

He nodded, a soft blush forming at his cheeks. "Well, you kinda have everything and you can be very hard to shop for since you're not into materialistic things and corporate greed and all the stuff you preach about. But this can keep you warm if my ice core goes out of control. My grandma helped me start it and showed me what to do, but yeah I made it, which is why it looks like a perfectly sloppy representation of my life. I'm sorry. I can buy you a new one you'll like that's organic or gluten-free or something."

Sam laughed at his speech, particularly at his misunderstanding. He put so much thought and effort into it. And of course, he knew what was important to her: thoughtfulness and a caring friend. It was actually the perfect gift. "Danny shut up, I love it." She stood and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She began wrapping it around her neck.

"Gross, get a room." Tucker was sprawled out on the floor, pressing buttons on his device, staring at the blank screen.

Danny and Sam's faces heated up in a deep red blush as they looked away from each other, muttering "not lovebirds" or something along the lines of it underneath their breath. "We are in a room, Tucker. My room. And you're making it even messier with all these gadget pieces!"

Tucker's portable gaming system suddenly sputtered to life, a welcoming melody assuring the user it booted up correctly. Sam and Danny stared at it.

"I'm kinda amazed he was able to set it up that fast while tipsy. It's actually kind of scary." Sam muttered.

"Here's my gift to you, loooovebirds!" Tucker tossed Danny his hat, the one with mistletoe dangling from it.

"Tuck, that's for Danny, not for me. I'm not wearing that. And I'm holding you accountable for not keeping up our gift exchange tradition." Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nooooo Danny uses it on you! Thank you, you're welcome, Tucker! You're a genius and a stud." Tucker rambled and shoved the hat on Danny's head and shoved Sam towards him before he continued pushing buttons on his new device.

"Uhh…" Danny threw the hat to the ground as if it had been crawling with spiders.

His entire face felt like it was burning. It's not that he didn't want to kiss Sam, because he did. He really liked her. Sam was just an anomaly to him. He could never read her. One misread action and he would have bruises deeper than those ghosts gave him. It was better for him to not say anything for the sake of their friendship. Plus, he still wasn't even sure if he _liked_ her liked her. That sounded so juvenile. Sam was his best friend, of course, but he felt something different with her than he did with Tucker. _Way_ different. It was a different kind of love. He didn't love Sam like she was his sister. It was deeper than that. Sam of course had already come to that conclusion years ago, not that either boys knew it. For Danny, it was something he still couldn't quite wrap his head around.

Danny looked over at Sam, whose face was as red as Rudolph's nose. Of course Tucker's actions would make her uncomfortable, too. She was the only girl of the group, which meant she was constantly teased to be dating one of them (usually Danny) or both of them (gross) from bystanders, but never from her friends.

Tucker frowned and picked the hat back up and put it on Danny's head. "No take backs!"

Danny looked over at Sam apologetically. Surely, they both knew they didn't have to apologize to each other for their friend's antics. But it was Danny's clueless father who accidently made Tucker more obnoxious than usual. "Sorry, I think he's drunk." Danny and Sam both scowled as Tucker tried pushing their heads together. "Enough Tucker!"

Tucker stared at them blankly, hands still on each of them.

Sam groaned. "Just get him to shut up! It will just be like another fake out make out." She grabbed Danny's face with both of her hands and gently pressed a kiss upon his lips. That got the boys to shut up.

"Tucker, take your stupid hat back," she tore it from Danny's head and threw it at Tucker, hitting him square in the face. "I can't deal with you right now. Come on, Danny. I still promised to make your fucking Christmas fun, damnit." She said grumpily, grabbed her bag and Danny's wrist and dragged him out of the room, leaving Tucker in Danny's room alone to play with his new toys.

Danny blinked a few times and followed her. He still hadn't gotten used to kissing her. Granted, this was only the fourth time and all of the previous times served as identity-saving distractions, but it still made his head spin. He shook his head and laughed, "Now who's the Scrooge?" He wagged his eyebrows up and down stupidly, which immediately broke her trance and she laughed. "So, what's next then, Mrs. Claus?"

"Don't call me that." She led them up to the op center, not quite ready to go back to the high-energy party happening downstairs, and certainly not wanting to see Tucker again until he either sobered up or passed out. Sam dug in her bag and handed Danny a tupperware container.

"Cookies? You made cookies?!" He opened the lid and examined them.

"Hey, I can bake! I don't know much about Christmas traditions since I'm technically Jewish, but I looked some up and apparently decorating annoyingly adorable cookies is a tradition. Are you filled with cheer yet?"

" _You_ baked the cookies. YOU did?" He picked one up and gently pressed the tip of his tongue to the cookie, testing it out.

"Yes, asshole. I baked them. And they're not vegan, so you may actually like them."

"Oh," he said stupidly. He took a bite into the cookie and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, you really can bake. These are actually really awesome, Sam." He smiled and finished the rest in one bite, grabbing another immediately.

Her glowering face softened up as she smiled. "Come on, I'm not done yet." She pointed to the roof, signaling Danny to go ghost and phase them up there. She pulled out some blankets from her bag and laid down on one, signaling for him to follow. She snuggled into her new scarf until he changed back to his human form. "So tomorrow, if you can get away from your family for a bit, you and Tucker and I are going to do all those cliche Christmassy things. Sledding if it snows, ice skating, we'll drink hot chocolate and build gingerbread houses, and we can make fun of corny Christmas movies. But I'm not fucking singing any Christmas carols. I draw the line there."

Danny smiled as he sat down next to her, looking up at the stars, an immediate habit for him.

She noticed his quick serenity. "See? It's so quiet and peaceful up here. Everyone is inside enjoying their families, you can still see the stars somehow shining brighter through the small amount of clouds, and they aren't masked from all of the houses and their Christmas lights. It's beautiful. You can get that calm and quiet you desperately need." She laughed, her breath creating a small ghost sense of her own in front of her.

"You didn't need to do this all for me, Sam. I appreciate it, though, I really do. But of all the things you've given to me today or signed me up for tomorrow...this is actually my favorite part." He smiled and changed his focus from the sky to her.

"I know. You've always been a sucker for the sky." She smirked.

He laughed and grinned wider; a genuine, large smile. "I meant that it's nice to get away from everything and just hang with you."

Sam blushed and glanced at the small snowflakes now dusting her hair. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Okay, I'll admit I didn't plan for it to snow, but there's no way you could hate Christmas now."

Danny didn't say anything. He watched his beautiful best friend enjoy nature, trying to catch a few snowflakes on her tongue. He liked the way the stars made the snow in her hair sparkle. And then it hit him. That deep feeling again. Like a love that was more than love. He gently grabbed her face and turned her towards him, pressing a sweet kiss on her cold lips.

When they broke apart, Sam looked around, puzzled. "There's no mistletoe?"

"No mistletoe." He confirmed nervously, smiling when she came to the same conclusion he did. They both knew the feeling was mutual. This time, she leaned into him, initiating the kiss. It felt hot against the cold air. She tasted like peppermint from the candy she was eating earlier. Danny's heart pounded. He felt like his whole life led up to this one moment here. He wrapped his arms around her as she tangled her hands in his hair. Sam pulled back to whisper "Merry Christmas, Danny," before kissing him again. He smiled into it.

Maybe Christmas isn't so terrible after all.

* * *

Again, I'm not really a writer, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyways! I have a small AU that Tucker gets a little sister at some point, so there's a bit of a pointer to that. Also Danny's quote about Christmas trees is from ceciliaspen's Tumblr. This is a gift for her, after all.

Merry Christmas my spooks!


End file.
